dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 3
is a game for the PS3 and Xbox 360 release sequel to Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. Achievements, Trophies and Dragon Balls Xbox 360 Achievements *Saiyan Saga Complete: Future Gohan Achieved *Frieza Saga Complete: GT Goku Achieved *Android Saga Complete: Syn Shenron Achieved *Majin Buu Saga Complete: Shenron Mode Achieved *Special Saga Complete: Super 17 Achieved *GT Saga Complete: Dr. Gero Achieved *What-If Saga Complete: Bardock Achieved PlayStation 3 Trophies * Saiyan Saga Complete: Gold Trophy * Frieza Saga Complete: Gold Trophy * Android Saga Complete: Silver Trophy * Majin Buu Saga Complete: Dragon Ball Trophy * Special Saga Complete: Gold Trophy * GT Saga Complete: Gold Trophy * What-If Saga Complete: Bronze Trophy and Dragon Ball Trophy Nintendo Wii Dragon Balls * Saiyan Saga Complete: 1 Star Dragon Ball * Frieza Saga Complete: 2 Star Dragon Ball * Android Saga Complete: 3 Star Dragon Ball * Majin Buu Saga Complete: 4 Star Dragon Ball * Special Saga Complete: 5 Star Dragon Ball * GT Saga Complete: 6 Star Dragon Ball * What-If Saga Complete: 7 Star Dragon Ball Dragonball \ Z \ GT Sagas Emperor Pilaf Saga Tournament Saga Red Ribbon Army Saga General Blue Saga Commander Red Saga Fortuneteller Baba Saga Tien Shinhan Saga King Piccolo Saga Piccolo Jr. Saga Vegeta Saga Namek Saga Captain Ginyu Saga Frieza Saga Garlic Jr. Saga Trunks Saga Androids Saga Imperfect Cell Saga Perfect Cell Saga Cell Games Saga Great Saiyaman Saga World Tournament Saga Babidi Saga Majin Buu Saga Fusion Saga Kid Buu Saga Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Baby Saga Super 17 Saga Shadow Dragon Saga Dragonball \ Z \ GT Movies & Specials Curse Of The Blood Rubies Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle Dead Zone The World's Strongest The Tree of Might Lord Slug Cooler's Revenge The Return of Cooler Super Android 13! Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan Bojack Unbound Broly: The Second Coming Bio-Broly Fusion Reborn Wrath of the Dragon Bardock- The Father of Goku The History of Trunks Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy Usual Roster Goku (Base, Super Saiyan,Fale Super Saiyan,Ascended Super Saiyan,Ultra Super Saiyan,Full-Power Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta, Super Saiyan 2 super saiyan 3 Majin Vegeta Piccolo (Base, Sync with Nail, Fuse with Kami) Kid Gohan (Base, Great Ape, Unlock Potential) Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan,Full-Power Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2 super saiyan 3 Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Ultimate Gohan, kid Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) Videl (Base, Great Saiyaman 2) Hercule (Base, High Tension) Kid Uub Chiaotzu (GT) Tien Shinhan (GT) Yamcha (GT) Krillin (GT) Piccolo (GT) Kid Pan Vegeta (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) Gohan (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2,Baby Possessed) Bulla Marron Uub (GT) (Base, Majuub) Pan (GT) Android #18 (GT) Baby Teen Baby Baby Vegeta (Base, Super Baby 1, Super Baby 2, Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta) Adult Baby Hell Fighter 17 Super 17 Don Para Bon Para Son Para Ledgic Gale Bizu Commander Nezi Dr. Myuu Sigma Force Cannon DollTaki Natt Ribet Sheila Zoonama Haze Shenron Rage Shenron (Base,Power Up) Princess Oto (Base,True Form) Naturon Shenron (Base,with Pan Absorbed,True Form) Eis Shenron Nova Shenron (Base, Final Form) Oceanus Shenron Syn Shenron (Base, Omega Shenron) General Rilldo (Base, Machine Rilldo, Liquid Rilldo) Lord Luud (Base,Pan & Others Absorbed) Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy (Base, Final Form) Ledgic Krillin (Base, Unlock Potential) Pikkon Olibu Arqua Torbie Chapuchai Maraikoh Tapkar Caterpy Froug Android #8 Android #13 (Base, Fusion) Android #14 Android #15 Android #16 Android #17 Android #18 Android #19 Dr. Gero Majin Buu Evil Buu Super Buu (Base, Piccolo Form, Gotenks Form, Gohan Form) Kid Buu (Base, Super Kid Buu) Babidi Bididi Spopovich Yamu Dabura Bardock (Base, Great Ape) Fasha (Base, Great Ape) Tora (Base, Great Ape) Shugesh (Base, Great Ape) Borgos (Base, Great Ape) Onio (Base, Super Saiyan) Vegeta (Kid) (Base, Great Ape) Nappa (Teen) King Vegeta (Base, Great Ape) Tarble (Base, Great Ape) Raditz (Base, Great Ape) Abo (Normal, Aka) Kado (Normal, Aka) Gure Amond Daiz Cacao Raisin Lakasei Turles (Base, Great Ape) kid Goten (Base, Super Saiyan saiyan 2 Teen Goten (End Of Z) (Base, Super Saiyan) Goten (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2,Baby Possessed) Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Unrestrained Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) Paragus (Base, Great Ape) Bio-Broly Janemba (Base, Final Form(Super Janemba)) Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan super saiyan 2 Teen Trunks (End Of Z) (Base, Super Saiyan) Trunks (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2,Baby Possessed) Future Trunks (Fighting Teen) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Form) Future Trunks (Sword) (Base, Super Saiyan) Future Teen Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) Vegeta (Scouter) (Base, Great Ape) Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form,50% Final Form,70% Final Form,100% Full Power) Mecha Frieza Neiz Nail Doore Salza Cooler (4th Form, Final Form) Meta Cooler King Cold Chiaotzu Tien Shinhan Supreme Kai (Base, Kibito Kai) Kibito (Base, Kibito Kai) Grand Supreme Kai North Supreme Kai South Supreme Kai West Supreme Kai Goku Jr. (Base, Super Saiyan) Vegeta Jr. (Base, Super Saiyan) Burter Guldo Recoome Frieza Soldier Yamcha Zarbon (Base, Post-Transformation) Dodoria Zorn (Base,Great Ape) Mijorin Papoi Sarta King Yemma King Kai (North Kai) West Kai East Kai South Kai Gorilla Shorty Scarface Yakon Mustard Spice Vinegar Vegeta (Scouter) (Base,Great Ape) Nappa (Base,Great Ape) Blueberry Malaka Namole Planthorr Raspberry Appule Nappa (Base, Great Ape) Saibamen Captain Ginyu Salt Garlic Jr. (Base, Super Garlic Jr.) Dr. Wheelo Lord Slug (Base, Giant) Hirudengarn (Base, Final Form) Dr. Hoi Tapion Bojack (Base, Full Power) Zangya Bido Bujin Koga Hatchiyack Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) Veku Super Gogeta Gogeta (GT) (Super Saiyan 4) Jeice Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) Cell (1st Form, 2nd Form, Perfect Form, Super Perfect Form) Cell Jr. Devilman General Blue Major Metallitron Ninja Murasaki Mercenary Tao Cyborg Tao Staff Officer Black (Base, Robot Suit) Pilaf's Machine (Base, Fused with Mai and Shu) Arale Obotchaman Nam Tambourine Drum Cymbal Demon King Piccolo (Base,Reborn) Piccolo Jr. Original Super Saiyan Chi Chi (Kid) Chi Chi (Teen) Goku (Teen) Krillin (Kid) Yamcha (Teen) Tien (Teen) Chiaotzu (Kid) Master Roshi Grandpa Gohan Yajirobe Master shin Goku (Kid) (Base, Great Ape) Man-Wolf (Base,Wolf Form) Panput King Chappa Muitaiito Master Chin Giran Nam Bacterian Ox-King Mr.Popo Kami Bora Wolf Bandages the Mummy Fangs the Vampire The Invisible Man Ranfan Jackic Chun (Base,Full Power) Buyon Pliaf Mai Shu Mai Machine (Base,Fusion) Shu Machine (Base,Fusion) Bear Thief Captain Yellow Pirate Robot Monster Carrot Colonel Silver Mercenary Tao Colonel Violet Captain Dark Piano Gola Shula Teen Piccolo Jr (Base,Super Namek) Commander Red Ninja Murasaki General Blue General Copper General White Hasky King Gurumes Melee Raven Lucifer Ghastel Igor Future Android 17 Future Android 18 Future Android 20 Future Gohan (Base,Super Saiyan) Future Gohan (One Arm) (Base,Super Saiyan) Future Teen Trunks (Base,Super Saiyan) Future Goku (Base,Super Saiyan) Future Vegeta (Base,Super Saiyan) Future Yamcha Future Tien Future Krillin Future Piccolo Kanassan Minotia Dr. Kochin Bio-Men Ebifurya Kishime Mikokatsun Dr.Raichi Kinkarn Arbee Skud Hatchiyack (Base,First Form,Final Form,Giant) Cooler Guedester Cooler Robot Lord Yao Mamba Garlic Nicky Sansho Ginger Dodoria’s Elite Squad Soldier 1 Dodoria’s Elite Squad Soldier 2 Dodoria’s Elite Squad Soldier 3 Dodoria’s Elite Squad Soldier 4 Other Saiyan 1 Other Saiyan 2 Other Saiyan 3 Other Saiyan 4 Other Saiyan 5 Bio Warrior 1 Bio Warrior 2 Bio Warrior 3 Bio Warrior 4 Bio Warrior 5 Susha Rakkery Lord Slug Soldier Angila Commander Zeeun Gyoshu Kakuja Medamatcha Dorodabo Piccolo (Dr.Wheelo Possession) What-If-Characters Majin Vegeta (GT) Prototype Android Cooler (1st Form,2nd Form,3rd Form) Kuriza (1st Form,2nd Form,3rd Form,Final Form) Goku (Legendary Super Saiyan,Legendary Super Saiyan 2,Legendary Super Saiyan 3,Legendary Golden Great Ape,Legendary Super Saiyan 4,Legendary Golden Great Ape 2,Legendary Super Saiyan 5,Legendary Super Saiyan 6,Legendary Super Saiyan 7,Legendary Super Saiyan 8,Legendary Super Saiyan 9,Legendary Super Saiyan 10) Vegeta (Legendary Super Saiyan,Legendary Super Saiyan 2,Legendary Super Saiyan 3,Legendary Golden Great Ape,Legendary Super Saiyan 4,Legendary Golden Great Ape 2,Legendary Super Saiyan 5,Legendary Super Saiyan 6,) Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 3) Majin Goku Panla (Pan/Bulla Fusion) (Super Saiyan) Super Buu (Vegeta Form) Super Buu (Cell Form) Super Buu (Goku (GT) and Pan Form) Super Buu (Frieza Form) Super Buu (Tien Shinhan and Yamcha Form) Gogeta (Base) Xicor Gotenks (Super Saiyan 2) Super Buu (Babidi Absorbed) Super Buu(Vegito Absorbed) Coolza(Frieza+Cooler) Dark Buu(Kid Buu+Super Buu) Zeel (First Form,Second Form,Third Form) Greyn Zeely FriCell The Ultimate Evil Is The Combination + Hirudegren + Broly + Cooler + Janemba + Cooler + Frieza + Buu + Super 17 Teen Goku Jr (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Adult Goku Jr (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Teen Vegeta Jr (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Adult Vegeta Jr (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Teen Gotenks (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Adult Gotenks (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Baby-Broly (Base,Super Baby,Super Baby 2,Final Form,Golden Great Ape) Baby-Piccolo (Base,Super Baby,Super Baby 2,Final Form,Golden Great Ape) Gokhan (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Gogeta Jr (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Teen Gogeta Jr (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Adult Gogeta Jr (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Vegito Jr (Base, Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Teen Vegito Jr (Base, Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Adult Vegito Jr (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Gotenkshan (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Gotenko (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Trukten (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Truhan (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Gokhan (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Dendoku Tiencha Teen Uub Teen Majuub Adult Uub Adult Majuub Gokule Cellin (Budokai 1) Kaiyan Buuzer Chiller Kuriccolo Kaikarot Broly's Brother or The New Super Sayan Gogeta With Broly Fusion Piririn Zaiko (Base, Super Sayan,Super Sayan 2,Super Sayan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Sayan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Kid Zaiko (Base,Super Sayan,Super Sayan 2,Super Sayan 3,Golden Great Ape, Super Sayan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Ice Berg (Base,First Form,Second Form) Evil Teen Gohan (Base,Super Sayan,Super Sayan 2,Super Sayan 3,Golden Great Ape, Super Sayan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) LSS Broku BuuBroly Brojack Bojack The Saiyan Ultimate Bojack Cell 13 Super 16 Andriod 22 Colored Andriod 13-Human Super Saiyan Bogetto Bojack The Rouge Saiyan Garlic Jr As A Devil Ultra Cell Kid Vegetunks Vegeta + Kid Trunks (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Teen Vegetunks Vegeta + Teen Trunks (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Vegetunks + Trunks (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Kid Broku Broly + Kid Goku (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Teen Broku [ Teen Broly + Teen Goku] (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Broku + Goku (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Kid Gokan Kid Goku + Kid Gohan (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Teen Gokan Teen Goku + Teen Gohan (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Gokan Goku + Gohan (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Trunkten Trunks + Goten (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Trunkten Trunks + Goten (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Trunkten Trunks + Goten (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Kid Gohanku Goku + Kid Gohan (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Teen Gohanku Goku + Teen Gohan (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Gohanku + Gohan (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Kid Trunketa Trunks + Kid Vegeta (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Teen Trunketa Teen Trunks + Teen Vegeta (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Trunketa Trunks + Vegeta (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Kid Broly (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4) Majin Piccolo Majin Raditz Majin Nappa Majin Broly Majin Cell Majin Frieza Majin Super Garlic Jr Majin Bojack Majin Turles Majin Janemba Goku (Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Kid Gohan (Super Saiyan Super,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Gohan (Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Future Gohan (Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Future Gohan (One Arm) (Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Goten (Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Teen Goten (End Of Z) (Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Future Teen Trunks (Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Future Trunks (Sword) (Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Trunks (Fighting Teen) (Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Kid Trunks (Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Teen Trunks (End of Z) (Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Vegeta (Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Kid Bardock (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Teen Bardock (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Bardock (Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Borgos (Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Fasha (Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Shugesh (Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Tora (Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Kid Vegeta (Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) King Vegeta (Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Zorn (Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Tarble (Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Krillin (AF) (Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Tien (AF) (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Yamcha (AF) (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Chiaotzu (AF) (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Gogeta (Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Vegito (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Gotenks (Super Saiyan 2,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Android #1 Android #2 Android #3 Android #4 Android #5 Android #6 Android #7 Android #9 Android #10 Android #11 Android #12 Super Buu (Broly Adsorbed) Broly (Super Saiyan 2,Legendary Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Legendary Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Legendary Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4 Legendary Super Saiyan 4,Legendary Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Legendary Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Legendary Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Legendary Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Legendary Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Legendary Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Legendary Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10,LegendarySuper Saiyan 10) Frieza (Fifth Form) King Cold (Base,Second Form,Third Form,Final Form,100% Final Form,Fifth Form) Metal Cooler (Final Form) Nappa (Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Paragus (Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Raditz (Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Turles (Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Gohan (GT) (Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Goten (GT) (Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Trunks (GT) (Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Vegeta (GT) (Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Kid Goku Jr. (Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Kid Vegeta Jr. (Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Pan (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Bulla (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Marron (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) New Characters For Dragonball: Raging Blast 3 Grand Theft Auto Series *Niko Bellic *Roman Bellic *Patrick McReary *Little Jacob *Brucie Kibbutz *Dwayne Forge *Vladimir Glebov *Mikhail Faustin *Dimitri Rascalov *Manny Escuela *Elizabeta Torres *Playboy X *Francis McReary *Derrick McReary *Gerald McReary *Ray Boccino *Phil Bell *Jimmy Pegorino *Darko Brevic *Johnny Klebitz *Billy Grey *Jim Fitzgerald *Brian Jeremy *Jason Michaels *Clay Simons *Terry Thorpe *Anthony Prince *Luis Fernando Lopez *Yusuf Amir *Ray Bulgarin *Mori Kibbutz *Tommy Vercetti *Sonny Forelli *Lance Vance *Carl Johnon *Frank Tenpenny *Big Smoke (Melvin Harris) *Sweet (Sean Johnson) *Ryder(Lance Wilson) *Cesar Vialpando *Madd Dogg *Eddie Pulaski *Toni Cipriani *Vic Vance Nintndo & Sega Series Megaman Series *Proto Man *Mega Man *Cut Man *Guts Man *Ice Man *Bomb Man *Fire Man *Elec Man *Time Man *Oil Man *Concrete Man *Tornado Man *Splash Woman *Plug Man *Jewel Man *Hornet Man *Magma Man *Galaxy Man *Metal Man *Air Man *Bubble Man *Quick Man *Crash Man *Flash Man *Heat Man *Wood Man *Needle Man *Magnet Man *Gemini Man *Hard Man *Top Man *Snake Man *Spark Man *Shadow Man *Bright Man *Toad Man *Drill Man *Pharaoh Man *Ring Man *Dust Man *Dive Man *Skull Man *Gravity Man *Wave Man *Stone Man *Gyro Man *Star Man *Charge Man *Napalm Man *Crystal Man *Blizzard Man *Centaur Man *Flame Man *Knight Man *Plant Man *Tomahawk Man *Wind Man *Yamato Man *Freeze Man *Junk Man *Burst Man *Cloud Man *Spring Man *Slash Man *Shade Man *Turbo Man *Tengu Man *Astro Man *Sword Man *Clown Man *Search Man *Frost Man *Grenade Man *Aqua Man *Blade Man *Pump Man *Commando Man *Chill Man *Sheep Man *Strike Man *Nitro Man *Solar Man *Dynamo Man *Cold Man *Ground Man *Pirate Man *Burner Man *Magic Man *Buster Rod. G *Mega Watr. S *Hyper Storm. H *Enker *Punk *Ballade *Sunstar *Terra *Mercury *Venus *Mars *Jupiter *Saturn *Uranus *PlutoNeptune *Bass *Doc Robot *Auto Super Smash Bros. Series Ness Jeff Paula Poo Lucus Porky Roy Marth Captain Falcon Samus Ridley Meta Ridley Kraid Ice Climbers Kirby Meta Knight King Dedede Rayman Series Zelda Series *Young Link (Ocarina Of Time & Majora's Mask) (Base,Deku Form,Goron Form,Zora Form,Oni Form) *Link (Ocarina Of Time) *Young Zelda (Ocarina Of Time) *Zelda (Ocarina Of Time) *Sheik (Ocarina Of Time) *Impa (Ocarina Of Time) *Saria (Ocarina Of Time) *Princess Ruto (Ocarina Of Time) *Nabooru (Ocarina Of Time) *Darunia (Ocarina Of Time) *Rauru (Ocarina Of Time) *Goron (Ocarina Of Time) *Big Goron (Ocarina Of Time) *Medi Goron (Ocarina Of Time) *Zora (Ocarina Of Time) *Gohma (Ocarina Of Time) *King Dodongo (Ocarina Of Time) *Barinade (Ocarina Of Time) *Phantom Ganon (Ocarina Of Time) *Volvagia (Ocarina Of Time) *Morpha (Ocarina Of Time) *Bongo Bongo (With Legs) (Ocarina Of Time) *Kotake (Ocarina Of Time) *Koume (Ocarina Of Time) *Twinrova (Ocarina Of Time) *Ganondorf (Ocarina Of Time) *Ganon (Ocarina Of Time) *Four Giants (Majora's Mask) *Skull Kid (Wearing Majora's Mask) (Ocarina Of Time & Majora's Mask) *Odolwa (Majora's Mask) *Goht (Majora's Mask) *Gyorg (Majora's Mask) *Twinmold (Majora's Mask) *Majora's Mask (Majora's Mask) *Majora's Incarnation (Majora's Mask) *Majora's Wrath (Majora's Mask) *Link (Wind Waker) *Zelda (Wind Waker) *Valoo (Wind Waker) *Gohma (Wind Waker) *Kalle Demos (Wind Waker) *Gohdan (Wind Waker) *Helmaroc King (Wind Waker) *Jalhalla (Wind Waker) *Molgera (Wind Waker) *Puppet Ganon (Base,Spider Form,Moldorm Form) (Wind Waker) *Ganondorf (Wind Waker) *Link (Twilight Princess) (Base,Wolf Form) (Twilight Princess) *Zelda (Twilight Princess) *Midna (Twilight Princess) *Dangoro (Twilight Princess) *Darbus (Twilight Princess) *Gor Coron (Twilight Princess) *Goron (Twilight Princess) *Zora (Twilight Princess) *Diababa (Twilight Princess) *Fyrus (Twilight Princess) *Morpheel (Twilight Princess) *Stallord (With Legs) (Twilight Princess) *Blizzetta (Twilight Princess) *Armogohma (Twilight Princess) *Argorok (Twilight Princess) *Zant (Twilight Princess) *Puppet Zelda (Twilight Princess) *Ganon (Twilight Princess) *Ganondorf (Twilight Princess) *Stalchild (Ocarina Of Time) *Stalfos (Ocarina Of Time) *Lizalos (Ocarina Of Time) *Moblin (Ocarina Of Time) *Moblin With A Club (Ocarina Of Time) *Iron Knuckle (Ocarina Of Time) *Gerudo (Ocarina Of Time) *Dinolfos (Ocarina Of Time) *Gibdo (Ocarina Of Time) *Redead (Ocarina Of Time) *Dark Link (Ocarina Of Time) *Garo Robe (Majora's Mask) *Eyegore (Majora's Mask) *Gekko (Majora's Mask) *Wizzrobe (Majora's Mask) *Garo Master (Majora's Mask) *Gomess (Majora's Mask) *Skull Keeta (Majora's Mask) *King Igos Du Ikana (Majora's Mask) *Igos Du Ikana Servants (Majora's Mask) *Phantom Ganon (Wind Waker) *Mighty Darknut (Wind Waker) *Bokoblin (Wind Waker) *Darknut (Wind Waker) *Miniblin (Wind Waker) *Moblin (Wind Waker) *Poe (Wind Waker) *Redead (Wind Waker) *Stalfos (Wind Waker) *Wizzrobe (Wind Waker) *Aeralfos (Twilight Princess) *Bokoblin (Twilight Princess) *Bulblin (Twilight Princess) *Chilfos (Twilight Princess) *Darkhammer (Twilight Princess) *Darknut (Twilight Princess) *Death Sword (Twilight Princess) *Dynalfos (Twilight Princess) *Imp Poe (Twilight Princess) *Lizalfos (Twilight Princess) *Ook (Twilight Princess) *Poe (Twilight Princess) *Puppet (Twilight Princess) *Redead Knight (Twilight Princess) *Stalfos (Twilight Princess) *Stalkin (Twilight Princess) *Shadow Beast (Twilight Princess) *Skull Kid (Twilight Princess) Donkey Kong Series *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Kiddy Kong *Chucky Kong *Lanky Kong *Tiny Kong *King K. Rool *Kaptain K. Rool *Baron K. Roolestein *Kudgel *Smoky The Dragon *Wizpig *Dread Kong *Karate Kong *Ninja Kong *Sumo Kong *Klaptrap *Klump *Kritter *Krusha *Manky Kong *Rockkroc *Cat-O-9-Tails *Kaboing *Kannon *Klank *Klinger *Kloak *Klomp *Krook *Kruncha *Kutlass *Bazuka *Kobble *Koin *Koindozer *Kopter *Krimp *Krumple *Kuff 'n' Klout *Minkey *Re-Koil *Skidda *K.Lumsy Mario Series *Mario *Baby Mario *Luigi *Baby Luigi *Yoshi *Wario *Waluigi *Boshi *Baby Bowser *Big Bob-omb *Bowser (Base,Giant Form,Giga Form) *Bowser Jr. *Chauncey *Dark Bowser *Dino Piranha *Dry Bowser *Fiery Dino Piranha *Gooper Blooper *Henry and Orville *Kamek *Kamella *Kammy Koopa *NinjaKoopa *Red NinjaKoopa *Black NinjaKoopa *Yellow NinjaKoopa *Mecha Bowser *Morton Koopa Jr. *Iggy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa *Koopalings *Lord Crump *Ludwig von Koopa *Midbus *Mouser *Mr. L *Petey Piranha *Rawk Hawk *Red Bones *Roy Koopa *Shadow Mario *Sir Grodus *Tryclyde *Tubba Blubba *Tutankoopa *Wart *Whomp King *Wracktail *Boomerang Bro. *Chuck *Cosmic Clone *Cosmic Luigi *Cosmic Mario *Dry Bones *Fire Bro. *Green Magikoopa *Hammer Bro. *Ice Bro. *Koopa Paratroopa *Red Koopa Paratroopa *Blue Koopa Paratroopa *Yellow Koopa Paratroopa *Koopa Troopa *Red Koopa Troopa *Blue Koopa Troopa *Yellow Koopa Troopa *Koopatrols *Magikoopa *Mask Koopa *Red Mask Koopa *Yellow Mask Koopa *Blue Mask Koopa *Red Magikoopa *Rex *Stormtroopa *Sumo Bros. *Super Koopa *Toge Bro. *Whomp *X-Naut *X-Naut PhD *Yellow Magikoopa Banjo-Kazooie Series *Banjo (Banjo-Kazooie) (Base,Baby T-Rex Form,Daddy T-Rex Form) *Banjo (Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts) *Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie & Banjo-Tooie) (Base,Dragon Form) *Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) *Gruntilda (Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge) *Gruntilda (Banjo-Tooie) *Gruntilda (Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts) *Mumbo Jumbo (Banjo-Kazooie) *Mumbo Jumbo (Banjo-Tooie) *Mumbo Jumbohttp://banjokazooie.wikia.com/wiki/Banjo(Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts) *Bottles the Mole (Banjo-Kazooie) *Bottles the Mole (Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts) *Brentilda Winkybunion *Drill Sergeant Jamjars the Mole *Humba Wumba (Banjo-Tooie) *Humba Wumba (Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts) *King Jingaling (Banjo-Tooie) *King Jingaling (Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts) *Klungo (Banjo-Kazooie) *Klungo (Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts) *Master Jiggywiggy *Tooty the Honey Bear *Trophy Thomas the Cheetah (Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts) *Blobbelda Winkybunion *Mingella Winkybunion *Boggy the Polar Bear (Banjo-Kazooie) *Boggy the Polar Bear (Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts) *Captain Blubber the Hippo (Banjo-Kazooie) *Captain Blubber the Hippo (Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts) *Conga the Ape *Groggy the Polar Bear Kid *Honey B the Bee *Jinjos *Jolly Roger the Frog *Moggy the Polar Bear Kid *Mr. Fit the Aardvark (Banjo-Kazooie) *Mr. Fit the Aardvark (Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts) *Soggy the Polar Bear Kid *Tiptup the Turtle *Chimpy the Chimpanzee *Eyrie the Eagle *The Mighty Jinjonator *Alph *Beti *Gammo *Alphette *Betette *Gamette *Biggafoot the Yeti *Big Al the Rhinoceros *Bovina the CowBullion *Bill the Fox *Canary Mary the Canary *Captain Blackeye the Pirate *Chief Bloatazin the Pink-Skinned Lion *Dilberta the Mole *Disciple of Jiggywiggy *Goggles the Mole *Golden Goliath *Merry Maggie Malpass the Toad *Mrs. Boggy the Polar Bear *Mrs. Bottles the Mole *Officer Unogopaz the Tiger Guard of the Stonies' Kickball Field *Oogle Boogle Tribe *Pawno the Rat *Rocknut Tribe *Sabreman the Explorer *Salty Joe the Red Fox *Skivvy the Rabbit *Speccy the Mole *Unga Bunga Tribe *Jolly Dodger the Frog *Targitzan *Old King Coal *Mr. Patch *Lord Woo Fak Fak *Terry The Pterodactyl *Weldar *Chilli Billi *Chilly Willy *Mingy Jongo *Mr.Patch (Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts) *Metal Mr.Patch *Mum-mum *Red Gruntling *Blue Gruntling *Black Gruntling *Grublin *Limbo *Seaman Grublin *Grublin Hood *Ugger *Moggie *Billy Bob *Jippo Jim *Cowboy Jippo Jim *Frankenstein Jippo Jim *Alien Jippo Jim *Hothead *Keelhaul *Guvnor *Biggyfoot *Minjo *Brown Gruntling *Bogfoot *Grey Gruntling Conker Series *Conker (Base,Neo Form) (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Berri (Base,Neo Form) (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Greg The Grimreaper (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Birdy (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Gargoyle (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Franky (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Fangy (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *The Grey Sqiurrels (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *The Panther King (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *The Professor (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Haybot (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Bull (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *The Great Mighty Poo (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Frog-Imps (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Fire-Imps (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *The Big Big Guy (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *The Uga-Bugas (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Buga the Knut (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Count Batula (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Zombies (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Tediz (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *The Tediz Experiment (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *The Weasels Guards (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Heinrich (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Conker (Base,Neo Form) (Conker Live & Reload) *Berri (Base,Neo Form) (Conker Live & Reload) *Greg The Grimreaper (Conker Live & Reload) *Birdy (Conker Live & Reload) *Gargoyle (Conker Live & Reload) *Franky (Conker Live & Reload) *Fangy (Conker Live & Reload) *The Grey Sqiurrels Sqiurrels (Conker Live & Reload) *The Panther King (Conker Live & Reload) *The Professor (Conker Live & Reload) *Haybot (Conker Live & Reload) *Bull (Conker Live & Reload) *The Great Mighty Poo (Conker Live & Reload) *Frog-Imps (Conker Live & Reload) *Fire-Imps (Conker Live & Reload) *The Big Big Guy (Conker Live & Reload) *The Uga-Bugas (Conker Live & Reload) *Buga the Knut (Conker Live & Reload) *Count Batula (Conker Live & Reload) *Zombies (Conker Live & Reload) *Tediz (Conker Live & Reload) *The Tediz Experiment (Conker Live & Reload) *The Weasels Guards (Conker Live & Reload) *Heinrich (Conker Live & Reload) *Grunt-Squirrel-1 (Conker Live & Reload) *Grunt-Squirrel-2 (Conker Live & Reload) *Sneeker Squirrel-3 (Conker Live & Reload) *Sneeker Squirrel-4 (Conker Live & Reload) *Demolisher-Squirrel-5 (Conker Live & Reload) *Demolisher-Squirrel-6 (Conker Live & Reload) *LongRanger-squirrel-7 (Conker Live & Reload) *LongRanger-squirrel-8 (Conker Live & Reload) *SkyJockey-squirrel-9 (Conker Live & Reload) *Sky Jockey-squirrel-10 (Conker Live & Reload) *Thermophile Squirrel-11 (Conker Live & Reload) *Thermophile Squirrel-12 (Conker Live & Reload) *Grunt-Tediz-1 *Grunt-Tediz-2 *Sneeker Tediz-3 *Sneeker Tediz-4 *Demoliser Tediz-5 *Demoliser Tediz-6 *Londranger Tediz-7 *Longranger Tediz-8 *Skyjockey Tediz-9 *Skyjockey Tediz-10 *Thermophile Tediz-11 *Thermophile Tediz-12 * * *Rayman Series * *Rayman *Globow *Admiral Razorbeard *Grolgoth * * * *Sonic Series * *Blade the Hedgehog *Blaze The Cat *Blue the Hedgehog *Charmy The Bee *Espio the Chameleon *Jet the Hawk *Mighty the Armdillo *Nights *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Knuckles *Rouge the Bat *Cream The Rabbit *Dark Sonic *Darkspine Sonic *Chip The Dog *Cosmo The Seedrian *Hyper Sonic *Shadow the Hedgehog (Base,Super Shadow) *Silver the Hedgehog (Base,Super Sliver) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Base,Super Form,Werehog) *Storm the Albatross *Tails "Mile" Power *Vector the Crocodile *Wave the Swallow *Black Doom *Captain Whisker *Chaos (Base,First Form,Second Form,Third Form,Fourth Form,Fifth Form,Sixth Form,Perfect Form) *Dr.Eggman *Metal Sonic *Neo Metal Sonic *Sonia The Hedgehog *Nazo *Shade The Echidna *Scourge The Hedgehog *Metal Madness *Metal Overlord *Mephiles The Dark *Metel Knuckles *Werewolf Sonic * * *Starfox Series * *Star Fox *Krystal *Slippy Toad *Falco *Andrew Oikanny *General Scales *Leon Powalski *Panther Caroso *Pigma Dengar *Wolf O Donnell Digimon *AeroVeedramon *AeroVeedramon Zero *Agumon *Agumon (Data Squad) *Agumon Hakase *Agumon X *Agunimon *Airdramon *Akatorimon *Aldamon *Allomon *Allomon X *Alphamon *AncientBeetmon *Ancientgarurumon *AncientGreymon *AncientKazemon *AncientMegatheriummon *AncientMermaimon *AncientSphinxmon *AncientTroiamon *AncientVolcamon *Ancientwisemon *Andromon *Angemon *Angewomon *Ankylomon *Antylamon *Anubismon *Apemon *Apollomon *Aquilamon *Archelomon *Argomon (Mega) *Argomon (Ultimate) *Arkadimon (Champion) *Arkadimon (Mega) *Arkadimon (Rookie) *Arkadimon (Super Ultimate) *Arkadimon (Ultimate) *Armadillomon *Armormon *Aruraumon *Astamon *Asuramon *Atamadekachimon *Aurumon *Azulongmon *Babamon *Baihumon *Bakemon *Bakumon *BantyoLeomon *Barbamon *Baromon *Bearmon *Beelzebumon *Beelzebumon Blast Mode *Beelzemon X *Beetlemon *Belphemon *Beowolfmon *Betamon *Betamon X *Betsumon *BigMamemon *Biocoatlmon *BioDarkdramon *BioLotusmon *Biospinomon *Biostegomon *Biothunderbirmon *Birdramon *BishopChessmon *Biyomon *Blossomon *Bluemeramon *Boarmon *Bokomon *Boltmon *Bombernanimon *Boogiemon *Bothunderbirmon *Breakdramon *Brochiomon *Bucchiemon *Bulbmon *Bullmon *BurningGreymon *Butterflymon *Callismon *Candlemon *Cannonbeemon *Cannondramon *CatchMamemon *Centarumon *Cerberumon *Cerberumon X *Chamelemon *Cherrymon *Cherubimon (Vaccine) *Chibikiwimon *Chirinmon *Chronomon Destroy Mode *Chronomon Holy Mode *Chuchidarumon *Chuumon *Clavisangemon *Clearagumon *Clockmon *Coelamon *Commandramon *Coredramon *Coronamon *Crabmon *Crabmon Red *Crabmon White *Crabmon X *Craniummon *Crescemon *Crowmon *Crusadermon *Cyberdramon *Cyclonemon *Daemon (Super Ultimate) *DaiPenmon *D-Arcmon *Darkdramon *DarkLizamon *DarkSuperStarmon *Darktyrannomon *Datamon *Deathmon *Deathxdorugoramon *Deathxdorugremon *Deathxmon *DeaXDORUGoramon *DeaXDORUGremon *Depthmon *Deputymon *Deramon *Destromon *Devidramon *Devitamamon *DexDorugamon *DexDorugoramon *Dexmon *Dianamon *Diatrymon *Digitamamon *Digmon *Dinobeemon *DinoRexmon *DinoTigemon *Divermon *Dobermon *Dobermon X *Doggymon *Dokugumon *Dokunemon *Dolphmon *Dominimon *Dorugamon *Dorugoramon *Dorugremon *Dorumon *Doumon *Dracmon *Dracomon *Dragomon *Drimogemon *D-S Starmon *Duftmon *Duftmon X *Dynasmon X *Eaglemon *Ebemon *Ebemon x *Ebidramon *Ebonwumon *ElDoradimon *Elecmon *Elephantmon *Emperorgreymon *Endigomon *Examon *Exogrimmon *ExTyrannomon *Exveemon *Falcomon (Data Sqaud) *Falcomon *Fanbeemon *Fanglongmon *Fangmon *Firamon *Flamedramon *Flamon *Flaremon *Flarerizamon *Flawizardmon *Floramon *Flybeemon *Flymon *Frigimon *Frogmon *Fugamon *Fujinmon *Gabumon *Gabumon x *Gaioumon *Gallantmon *Gallantmon Crimson *Gallantmon x *Gaogamon *Gaomon *Garbagemon *Gargomon *Gargoylemon *Garudamon *Garudamon x *Garurumon *Garurumon x *Gatomon *Gatomon x *Gawappamon *Gazimon *Gazimon x *Gekomon *GeoGreymon *Geremon *Gesomon *Gesomon x *Ghoulmon *Ghoulmon Grey *Gigadramon *Gigaseadramon *Ginryuumon *Giromon *Gizamon *Gizmon *Gizmon At *Gizmon Xt *Gladimon *Goblimon *Goldramon *Goldramon x *Goldveedramon *Golemon *Gomamon *Gomamon x *Gorillamon *Gotsumon *Gotsumon x *Grademon *Grandiskuwagamon *Grandracmon *GranKuwagamon *GrapLeomon *Greymon *Greymon x *Grimmon *Grizzlymon *Groundramon *Growlmon *Growlmon x *Gryphonmon *GuardiAngemon *Guardromon *Guilmon *Guilmon X *Gulfmon *Gururumon *Halsemon *Harpymon *Hawkmon *HerculesKabuterimon *herculeskabuterimon x *Hiandromon *Hippogryphomon *Hisharyuumon *Honeybeemon *Hookmon *Hououmon *Hyogamon *IceLeomon X *Icemon *Ikkakumon *Imperialdramon *Imperialdramon (Fighter Mode) *Imperialdramon (Paladin Mode) *Impmon *Jagamon *Jagerlowemon *JetSilphymon *Jijimon *JumboGamemon *JuMojyamon *Justimon *Kabukimon *Kabuterimon *kamemon *Kangaroomon *karatenmon *KaratsukiNumemon *Kazemon *KendoGarurumon *kenkimon *Keramon *Kimeramon *kingchessmon *KingEtemon *KingSukamon *Kiwimon *KnightChessmon (Black) *KnightChessmon (White) *Knightmon *KoDokugumon *kokabuterimon *Kokatorimon *Kokuwamon *Kokuwamon X *Kongoumon *KoriKakumon *Kotemon *Kougamon *Kudamon *Kumamon *Kunemon *Kuwagamon *Kuwagamon X *Kuzuhamon *Kyukimon *Kyuubimon *Labramon *Lalamon *Lampmon *Lekismon *Leomon *Leomon Leo *Leomon x *Leormon *Leppamon *Leviamon *Liamon *Lilamon *Lillithmon *Lillymon *Lillymon x *Loaderleomon *Lobomon *Lopmon *Lotusmon *Lowemon *Lunamon *Lynxmon *Machgaogamon *Maganmon *MagnaAngemon *MagnaAngemon (Lord) *Magnadramon *Magnadramon x *Magnagarurumon *Magnamon x *Maildramon *Maildramon Black *Mamemon *Mamemon x *MameTyramon *Mammothmon *Mammothmon Grey *mammothmon x *Manbomon *Mantaraymon *Mantaraymon X *MarineAngemon *MarineDevimon *Marsmon *MasterVeedramon *Matadormon *Medievalgallantmon *Megadramon *MegaGargomon *Megakabuterinom *MegaSeadramon *Megaseadramon x *Megidramon *Megidramon x *Mekanorimon *Mephistomon *Meramon *Mercurimon *Mermaimon *Metaletemon *Metalgarurumon *MetalGarurumon X *Metalgreymon *MetalGreymon X *MetalKabutarimon *Metallifekuwagamon *MetalMamemon *Metalmamemon x *Metalphantomon *Metaltyrannomon *Metaltyrannomon x *Metamormon *Meteormon *Mikemon *Millenniummon *Minervamon *Minotarumon *MirageGaogamon *Miragegaogamon burst mode *ModokiBetamon *Mojyamon *Mokumon *Monmon *Monochromon *Monochromon X *Monodramon *Monzaemon *MoonMillenniummon *Moosemon *Morishellmon *Mothmon *Muchomon *Murmuxmon *Mushroomon *Musyamon *Mystimon *Nanimon *Neemon *Nefertimon *Nefertimon X *Neomon *NeoCrimsonmon *Neodevimon *Ninjamon *NiseDrimogemon *Numemon *Octomon *Ogremon *Ogudomon *Okuwamon *Okuwamon X *Omnimon *Omnimon X *Ophanimon *Opossumon *Orcamon *Ornismon *Orochimon *Oryxmon *Otamamon *Otamamon Red *Otamamon X *OwRyumon *Paildramon *Palmon *Palmon X *Pandamon *Panjyamon *Panjyamon (X) *Parallelmon *Parrotmon *patamon *PawnChessmon (Black & White) *Peacockmon *peckmon *Pegusmon *Penguinmon *Persiamon *PetitMamon *phantomon *pharaohmon *phascomon *Phelesmon *Phoenixmon *Piddomon *Pipismon *Piximon *Platinum Sukamon *Platinumnumemon *Plesiomon *Plesiomon (X) *Pokyupamon *Ponchomon *Prairiemon *PrinceMamemon *Princemamemon x *Psychemon *Pteramon *Pteramon (X) *Pucchiemon Green *Pukumon *Pumpkinmon *Queenchessmon *Quetzalmon *Rabbitmon *Raiamon *Raidenmon *Raidramon *Raijinmon *Rapidmon *Rapidmon Armor Mode *Raremon *Ravemon *Ravemon BurstMode *RealMetalGreymon *Reapermon *RedVeedramon *Redvegiemon *Regulumon *Reichmon *Renamon *Reptiledramon *Rexmon *RhinoKabuterimon *Rhinomon *Rhinomon X *Rinkmon *Risegreymon *Roachmon *RookChessmon *Rosemon *Rosemon (X) *Rosemon burst mode *Ryudamon *Saberdramon *SaberLeomon *Sagittarimon *Sakuyamon *Salamandemon *SandYanmamon *Sangloupmon *Scorpiomon *Seadramon *Seadramon X *Seahomon *Sealsdramon *Searchmon *Seasarmon *Sepikmon *Seraphimon *Sethmon *Shadramon *Shakkoumon *Shamanmon *Shawujingmon *Sheepmon *Shellmon *ShimaUnimon *Shinegreymon *Shinegreymon Burst Mode *ShineGreymon Ruin Mode *ShogunGekomon *Shurimon *Silphymon *SkullBarukimon *SkullGreymon *SkullMammothmon *Skullmammothmon x *Skullmeramon *Skullsatamon *SkullScorpiomon *Slayerdramon *Sleipmon *Snimon *SnowAgumon *SnowGoburimon *Solarmon *Sorcermon *Soulmon *Spinomon *Starmon *Starmon x *Stegomon *Stingmon *Strabimon *Strikedramon *Submarimon *Suijinmon *Sukamon *Sunflowmon *SuperStarmon *Surfimon *Susanoomon *Swanmon *Syakomon *Syakomon (X) *Tankdramon *Tankmon *Taomon *Tekkamon *Tentomon *Terriermon *Thunderballmon X *Thunderbirmon *Thundermon *Tigervespamon *TobuCatmon *Tocanmon *Togemogumon *Togemon *Togemon (X) *TonosamaMamemon *Tortomon *ToyAgumon *ToyAgumon Grey *Triceramon *Triceramon X *Tsukaimon *Turuiemon *Tuskmon *Tylomon *Tylomon X *Tyrannomon *TyrantKabuterimon *UlforceVeedramon *UlforceVeedramon X *UlforceVeedramon Zero *UlforceVeedramon Zero Super Ultimate *UltimateBrachiomon *UltimateChaosmon *Unimon *Vademon *Vademon (X) *Valdormon *Valkyrimon *Veedramon *VeedramonZero *Veemon *Vegiemon *Vemmon *Vermilimon *VictoryGreymon *Vikemon *Vilemon *Volcamon *Volcdramon *Wargreymon *WarGreymon X *Wargrowlmon *WarGrowlmon Orange *WarGrowlmon X *WaruMonzaemon *WaruSeadramon *Waspmon *Weedmon *Weregarurumon *WereGarurumon (X) *Whamon *Wingdramon *Wisemon *Witchmon *Wizardmon *Woodmon *Wormmon *Yanmamon *Yasyamon *Youkomon *Zanbamon *Z'd Garurumon *ZeedMillenniummon *Zephyrmon *Zudomon Toonami Shows *Akatsuki *Alm *Babiru *Badios *Bago *Bahking *Baltro *Bamu *Baraho *Baransha *Bari *Belgim E.O. *Biburio *Black Knight *Boru Bora *Brago *Buton *Buzarai *Byonko *Cherish *Child Mamodo *Cut 'N' Paste *Dalmos *Danny *Dekofis *Demorto *Denshin *Dogmos *Domu *Donpoccho *Earth *Erujo *Eshros *Fango *Faudo *Fausuto *Fein *Ferius *Furigaro *Ganz *Gate Keeper Unko Tin Tin *Gein *Gelios *Giriko Gofure *Golem Mamodo *Goren of the Stone *Grisor *Gyaron *Heart Mamodo *High Power Unko Tin Tin *Hougan *Hyde *Ibaris *Internal Mamono *Jedun *Jobin *Kamakku *Kanchome *Karudeio *Karura *Kido *Kiees *Kikuropu *Kolulu *Koral Q *Laila *Maestro *Majirou *Maruss *Meumutsume *Minorusamu *Mirako *Momon *Mopun *Mukaron *Ninin *Noumen *Nya *Okame (Big Turtle) *Owl (Hukurou) *Pamoon *Paramakion *Payom *Penny *Pokkerio *Ponygon *Principal of the Mamodo School *Purio *Rein *Reycom *Riou *Riya *Robnos *Rodeaux *Rops *Soma *Sugino *Ted *Tia *Torowa *Tsao-Lon *Tsuvai *Urmuray *Victoream *Wiseman *Wonrei *Yopopo *Zabas *Zami *Zaruchimu *Zatch-Bell *Zeno *Zoboron *Zofis *Zurai Reboot *AndrAIa *Bob *Clash *Daecon *Daemon *Dot Matrix *Enzo Matrix *Ray Tracer *Slash *Web Creature *Web Rider *Megabyte *Gigabyte *Hack *Hexadecimal *Little Enzo *Mouse Nick Shows Spongebob Sqaurepants *Spongebob Sqaurepants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Eugene H. Krabs *Sandy Cheeks *Sheldon J. Plankton *Mrs. Puff *Pearl Krabs *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Flying Dutchman *Larry the Lobster *Squilliam Fancyson *Karen *King Neptune *Bubble Bass *Flatts the Flounder *Todd SquarePants *BlackJack SquarePants *Stanley S. SquarePants *SpongeBuck SquarePants *Larry SquarePants *Spongegar *Patar *Quog *The Dark Knight *Jack M. Crazyfish *Don The Whale *Iron Eye *The Tattletale Strangler *Lockjaw Jones *Dr.Marmalade *Muttonchop *Professor Percy *Lip Service *Lord Reginald *The Tickler *Tropedo Belly *Master Udon *FilthyPhil *Gordon *Jumbo Shrimp *The Quickster *Captain Magma *The Elastic Waistband *Miss Appear *The Pi-Right Ponderer *Dirty Bubble *Man Ray *Atomic Flounder *Kelp Thing *Sneaky *HermitSnorelonn *Prawn *Sinister Slug *Dr.Octofish *The Moth *Plankton Robot *Krab-Borg *Robot SpongeBob *Princess Mindy *Dennis The Hitman *Robo-Sandy *Robo-Patrick *Robo-Spongebob *Robo-Plankton *Robo-Squidward The Fairly Odd Parents *Timmy Turner *A.J. *Chester McBadbat *Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder *The Crimson Chin *Mark Chang *Anti-Binky *Anti-Cosmo *Anti-Fairies *Anti-Jorgen *Anti-Tooth Fairy *Anti-Wanda *Apes *Benedict Arnold *The Baby Shredder *Dr. Bender *Wendell Bender *Brass Knuckles *Bronze Kneecap *Bull-E *Remy Buxaplenty *Copper Cranium *Mama Cosma *Denzel Crocker *Dark Laser *The Destructinator *Doctor Crocktopus *Dogzilla *Dr. Vulcan *The Easter Bunny *The Eliminators *Evil Jorgen *Foop *Francis *Future Vicky *Galactimus *Gary *Gilded Arches *Golden Gut *Golden Locks *Great Sphinx *H2Olga *Headless Horseman *Iron Lung *Iron Maiden *Jack-O-Bots *Lizard Monster *Ms. Doombringer *Nega Chin *Nega Timmy *Norm the Genie *Princess Mandie *Pumpkinator *Robot Vicky (Power Mad) *Shallowgrave *Spatula Woman *Titanium Toenail *Tom Sawyer *Vicky the Babysitter Cartoonnetwork Johnny Test *Johnny Test *Johnny X *Bling-Bling Boy *Beekeeper *Brain Freezer *Mr. White *Susan Test *Wacko *Zizrar the Mole King *Lila Test *Mary Test *Mr. Black *Dukandra *Dukey *Hugh Test King In The Hill *Hank Hill *Cotton Hill *Bobby Hill *Bill Dauterive *Buck Strickland *Joseph Gribble *John Redcorn *Peggy Hill *Dale Gribble *Jeff Boomhauer Family Guy *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin *Mickey McFinnigan *Carter Pewterschmidt *Barbara Pewterschmidt *Cleveland Brown *Joe Swanson *Glenn Quagmire *Ernie The Giant Chicken *Diane Simmons *Tom Tucker *Mayor Adam West The Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Boomer *Brick *Butch *Gangreen Gang *HIM *Princess Morbucks *Mojo Jojo (Base,Giant Form) *Sedusa *The Amoeba Boys *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Femme Fatale *Abracadaver *Roach Coach *The Broccoloids *The Boogie Man *The Giant Fishballoon *Mr.Mime *Harold Smith *Marianne Smith *Julie Smith *Bud Smith *Officer Mike Brikowski *Steve The Monster *Powerpuff Bluff *Mr.Green *The Sandman *The Powerpuff Dynamo *Fred The Monster Chowder *Gazpacho *Porridge *Powder *Pate *Shnitzel *Thrice Cream Man *Thrice Cream Women *Truffles *Gorgonzola *Ms.Endive *Mung Daal *Panini *Chowder *Ceviche Courage The Cowardly Dog *Courage *Muriel Bagge *Eustace Bagge *Benton Tarantella *Bigfoot *Katz *Jeeves Weevil *King Ramses *King of Flan *The Black Puddle Queen *The Chicken from Outer Space *Le Quack *Cajun Fox *Errol Van Volkheim *Freaky Fred *Robot Randy *Schwick *Shirley the Medium *The Duck Brothers *The Goose God *The Great Fusilli *The Snowman *The Son of the Chicken from Outer Space *The Weremole Codename Kid Next Door *Numbuh 1 (Nigel Uno) *Numbuh 2 (Hoagie P. Gillian Jr.) *Numbuh 3 (Kuki Sanban) *Numbuh 4 (Wallabee "Wally" Beatles) *Numbuh 5 (Abigail "Abby" Lincoln) *Father *Delightful Children From Down The Lane *Cree Lincoln *Grandfather *Chester *Common Cold *Count Spankulot *Crazy Old Cat Lady *Cuppa Joe *Edna Jucation *Gramma Stuffum *Knightbrace *Mr. Boss *Mr. Fizz *Mr. John Wink & Mr. Timothy Fibb *Professor Triple-Extra Large *Soccer Mom *Stickybeard *The Great Puttinski *Toilenator *Big Brother *Black John Licorice *Dodgeball Wizard *Cheese Ninjas *Mr.Physically Fitastic *Unintelligible Tutor *Thesaurus Rex *The Human Text *Parent Teacher Organization Of Eradicating Youngsters *Proper Patrol Pokemon Pokemon Generation I *Abra *Alakazam *Arcanine *Blastoise *Bulbasaur *Charizard *Charmander *Charmeleon *Clefable *Clefairy *Cubone *Ditto *Dragonite *Drowzee *Electabuzz *Flareon *Gengar *Geodude *Golduck *Golem *Graveler *Growlithe *Hitmonchan *Hitmonlee *Hypno *Ivysaur *Jigglypuff *Jolteon *Kabutops *Kadabra *Kangaskhan *Lickitung *Machamp *Machoke *Machop *Magmar *Mankey *Marowak *Meowth *Mew *Mewtwo *Mr. Mime *Nidoking *Nidoqueen *Pikachu *Pinsir *Poliwag *Poliwhirl *Poliwrath *Primeape *Psyduck *Raichu *Rapidash *Raticate *Rattata *Rhydon *Rhyhorn *Sandshrew *Sandslash *Scyther *Squirtle *Venusaur *Vulpix *Wartortle *Wigglytuff Pokemon Generation II *Aipom *Ampharos *Bayleef *Celebi *Chikorita *Croconaw *Cyndaquil *Delibird *Elekid *Entei *Espeon *Feraligatr *Granbull *Heracross *Hitmontop *Ho-Oh *Houndoom *Houndour *Larvitar *Ledian *Lugia *Magby *Marill *Meganium *Miltank *Pichu *Politoed *Quilava *Raikou *Scizor *Smeargle *Smoochum *Sneasel *Snubbull *Suicune *Teddiursa *Totodile *Typhlosion *Tyranitar *Tyrogue *Umbreon *Ursaring Pokemon Generation III *Aggron *Armaldo *Bagon *Baltoy *Banette *Blaziken *Breloom *Cacnea *Cacturne *Combusken *Deoxys *Exploud *Flygon *Gardevoir *Groudon *Grovyle *Grumpig *Hariyama *Jirachi *Kecleon *Kirlia *Kyogre *Lombre *Loudred *Ludicolo *Makuhita *Marshtomp *Mawile *Medicham *Meditite *Metagross *Metang *Minun *Mudkip *Nuzleaf *Plusle *Ralts *Regice *Regirock *Registeel *Sableye *Sceptile *Shiftry *Slaking *Slakoth *Spinda *Swampert *Torchic *Treecko *Vigoroth *Volbeat *Whismur *Zangoose Pokemon Generation IV *Abomasnow *Ambipom *Azelf *Carnivine *Chimchar *Cranidos *Croagunk *Darkrai *Electivire *Empoleon *Floatzel *Gabite *Gallade *Garchomp *Gible *Glaceon *Grotle *Infernape *Leafeon *Lickilicky *Lucario *Magmortar *Manaphy *Monferno *Pachirisu *Palkia *Phione *Piplup *Prinplup *Rampardos *Regigigas *Rhyperior *Riolu *Roserade *Snover *Torterra *Toxicroak *Turtwig *Uxie *Vespiquen *Weavile Pokemon Generation V *Abagoura *Baokkie *Chaoboo *Crimgan *Dageki *Dokkora *Doryuuzu *Dotekkotsu *Enbuoh *Futachimaru *Gamageroge *Genosekuto *Goruugu *Hiyakkie *Kibago *Kirikizan *Kojofu *Komatana *Kuitaran *Kumasyun *Kyuremu *Mogurew *Nageki *Onondo *Ononokus *Oobemu *Oshawott *Panpour *Pansage *Pansear *Reshiram *Riguree *Roobushin *Sazandora *Tsunbear *Victini *Waruvial *Waruvile *Yanakkie *Zekrom *Zoroark *Zuruggu *Zuruzukin =Courage The Cowardly Dog= Courage The Cowardly Dog Muriel Bagge Eustace Bagge Benton Tarantella Bigfoot Katz Jeeves Weevil King Ramses King of Flan The Black Puddle Queen The Chicken from Outer Space Le Quack Cajun Fox Errol Van Volkheim Freaky Fred Robot Randy Schwick Shirley the Medium The Duck Brothers The Goose God The Great Fusilli The Snowman The Son of the Chicken from Outer SpaceThe Weremole Codename Kid Next Door Numbuh 1 (Nigel Uno) Numbuh 2 (Hoagie P. Gillian Jr) Numbuh 3 (Kuki Sanban) Numbuh 4 (Wallabee "Wally" Beatles) Numbuh 5 (Abigail "Abby" Lincoln) *Father *Delightful Children From Down The Lane *Cree Lincoln *Grandfather *Chester *Common Cold *Count Spankulot *Crazy Old Cat Lady *Cuppa Joe *Edna Jucation *Gramma Stuffum *Knightbrace *Mr. Boss *Mr. Fizz *Mr. John Wink & Mr. Timothy Fibb *Professor Triple-Extra Large *Soccer Mom *Stickybeard *The Great Puttinski *Toilenator *Big Brother *Black John Licorice *Dodgeball Wizard *Cheese Ninjas *Mr.Physically Fitastic *Unintelligible Tutor *Thesaurus Rex *The Human Text *Parent Teacher Organization Of Eradicating Youngsters *Proper Patrol Stages *Arcose *Dark Planet *Dark Star *Demon's Realm *Planet Frieza #79 *Planet Gelbo *Planet Imecka *Planet Kanassa *Planet Konats *Planet Luud *Planet M-2 *Planet Meat *Momasu *Planet Namek *Fake Namek *New Planet Namek *New Plant Planet *Planet Vegeta *New Planet Vegeta *King Kai's Planet *Snake Way *Zoon *Garlic Jr’s Castle *The Tree Of Might *Dr.Wheelo Lab *Super 17 Stage *Lord Slug Stage *Cooler Stage *Haze Shenron Stage *Rage Shenron Stage *Princess Oto\Oceanus Shenron Stage *Natron Shenron Stage *Eiz Shenron & Nova Shenron Stage *Syn Shenron Stage *Omega Shenron Stage *Babidi's spaceship *Battle Island *Capsule Corporation *Cell Game ring *Central City *Diablo Desert *Boss Rabbit's Village *Pilaf's Castle *East City *Fortuneteller Baba's Palace *Gingertown *Kame House *Kami's Lookout *Hyperbolic Time Chamber *Korin Tower *Land of Gurumes *Mount Paozu *East District *Muscle Tower *Nicky Town *North City *Penguin Village *Popo Poco Volcano *Satan City *Skull Valley *South City *Spindletop Flats *Training Island *West City *Yunzabit Heights *Other World (The Afterlife) *Check-In Station (Check-in-Station) *Grand Kai's Planet *Other World Tournament Stadium *Supeme Kai World *Heaven *HFIL (Z) *HFIL (Fusion Reborn) *HFIL (GT) *King Kai's planet *Sacred World of the Kais *Snake Way *Princess Snake's Palace *World Martial Arts Big Tournament *World Martial Arts Tournament *Otherworld Tournament *Rocky Area *Ruined City *Break Wasteland *Cave *Islands *Dying Planet Namek *Glacier *Gobi's Valley *Gruntilda's Lair *Grunty Industries *Nutty Acres *Pine Grove *Plateau *Quagmire *Showdown Town *Rusty Bucket Bay *Hailfire Peaks *Banjoland *Bubblegloop Swamp *Cauldron Keep *Big Top *Spiral Mountain (Banjo-Kazooie) *Spiral Mountain (Banjo-Tooie) *Spiral Mountain (Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts) *Isle o' Hags *Jinjo Village *Jolly Roger's Lagoon *Clanker's Cavern *Logbox 720 *Lava Side *Click Clock Wood *Cloud Cuckooland *Mad Monster Mansion *Mayahem Temple *Mumbo's Mountain *Terrarium of Terror *Terrydactyland *Test-o-Track *Treasure Trove Cove *Top of the Tower *Clinker's Cavern *Freezeezy Peak *Glitter Gulch Mine *Wasteland *Witchyworld *Delfino Airstrip *Delfino Plaza *Bianco Hills *Ricco Harbor *Gelato Beach *Pinna Park *Sirena Beach *Noki Bay *Pianta Village *Corona Mountain *Bob-omb Battlefield *Whomp's Fortress *Jolly Roger Bay *Cool, Cool Mountain *Big Boo's Haunt *Hazy Maze Cave *Lethal Lava Land *Shifting Sand Land *Dire, Dire Docks *Snowman's Land *Wet-Dry World *Tall, Tall Mountain *Tiny-Huge Island *Tick Tock Clock *Rainbow Ride *Bowser in the Dark World *Bowser in the Fire Sea *Bowser in the Sky *Death Mountain (Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time) *Death Mountain Crater (Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time) *Death Mountain Trail (Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time) *Desert Colossus (Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time) *Dodongo's Cavern (Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time) *Haunted Wasteland (Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time) *Hyrule Castle (Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time) *Hyrule Field (Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time) *Lon Lon Ranch (Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time) *Lost Woods (Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time) *Inside Jabu-Jabu's Belly (Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time) *Inside the Deku Tree (Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time) *Kakariko Village (Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time) *Kokiri Forest (Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time) *Lake Hylia (Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time) *Sacred Forest Meadow (Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time) *Shadow Temple (Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time) *Spirit Temple (Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time) *Water Temple (Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time) *Zora's Domain (Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time) *Zora's Fountain (Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time) *Zora's River (Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time) *Zora's Waterfall (Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time) *Fire Temple (Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time) *Forest Temple (Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time) *Ganon's Tower (Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time) *Gerudo Desert (Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time) *Gerudo Valley (Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time) *Gerudo's Fortress (Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time) *Goron City (Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time) *Ancient Castle of Ikana (Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Clock Tower (Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Clock Town (Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Snowhead (Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *South Clock Town (Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Southern Swamp (Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Stone Tower (Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Stone Tower Temple (Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Ikana Canyon (Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Ikana Kingdom (Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Ikana River (Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Termina Field (Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Deku Palace (Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Milk Road (Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Moon (Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Mountain Village (Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *North Clock Town (Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Northern Mountains (Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Pirates' Fortress (Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Romani Ranch (Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *West Clock Town (Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Woodfall (Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Goron Village (Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *East Clock Town (Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Great Bay (Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Great Bay Coast (Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Great Bay Temple (Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Zora Cape (Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Snowhead Temple (Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Stone Tower Temple (Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Surface of the Moon (Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Great Sea (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Greatfish Isle (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Private Oasis (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Rock Spire Isle (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Reef (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Shark Island (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Spectacle Island (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Bomb Island (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Cliff Plateau Isles (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Crescent Moon Island (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Diamond Steppe Island (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Headstone Island (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Hyrule Castle (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Star Island (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Star Isles (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Stone Watcher Island (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Ice Ring Isle (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Horseshoe Island (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Dragon Roost Island (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Boating Course (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Bird's Peak Rock (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Eye Reefs (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Islet of Steel (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Sea Platform (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Light Ring (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Mother & Child Isles (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Needle Rock Isle (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Tingle Island (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Tower of the Gods (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Triangle Islands (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Windfall Island (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Outset Island (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Overlook Island (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Pawprint Isle (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Fairy Islands (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Fire Mountain (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Forest Haven (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Gale Isle (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Flight Control Platform (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Dragon Roost Cavern (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Forbidden Woods (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Tower of the Gods (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Forsaken Fortress (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Earth Temple (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Wind Temple (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Ganon's Tower (Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) Broker *Bohan *Dukes *Algonquin *Alderney *Vice City Beach *Ocean Beach *Washington Beach *Vice Point *Leaf Links *Downtown *Little Havana *Little Haiti *Airport and Seaport *Starfish Island *Prawn Island *Los Santos *San Fierro *Las Venturas *Townville *Porksbelly *Middle Of Nowhere *Places From Chowder *Stromalong Harbor *Bikini Bottom *Rock Bottom * Things For Raging Blast 3 *Story Mode *Galaxy Mode *Customize Editor For Outfits *Ability to Obtain Wishes From Shenron, Porunga, or Black Star Shenron *No Barriers *No Collecting Stars *Character Creator *7 Dragonballs To Summon Shenron *7 Namekian Dragonballs To Summon Porunga *7 Black Star Dragonballs Summon Red Shenron Or Black Smoke Shenron *All Of Outfits From Dragonball \ Z \ GT Series & Games *All Musics From Dragonball \ Z \ GT Series & Games *All Of Items From Dragonball \ Z \ GT Series & Games *All Of the Special Attacks & Techniques From Dragonball \ Z \ GT Series & Games *Ultimate Customize In Story Mode *Blood *Namekian Blood *Add the Option of Having Characters Coughing Up Blood When Getting Punched In The Mouth & Stomach *Make The Best Cut-Scene & Tranformation Ever *Evolution Z *Edit Z Items *Z-Fusion *Z-Points *Characters Illustrations *Dragon Library *World Martial Arts Big Tournament *World Martial Arts Tournament *Cell Games *Otherworld Tournament *Universal Games *Password Input Screen *Fighter Catalog *9000 Replay *Character Reference *Ability To Walk & Run Whenever You Want To *Ability To Go Inside The Buildings & Hide Inside The Buildings *Single Player - Play in a single battle against the computer or a player. *Team Battle - Play with a team of your choice against the computer or a player. *Multi-Battle - Play against two to four other characters at the same time against the computer or players. *Low-Class Saiyan Training- Learn the basic controls of the game. *Elite-Saiyan Training - Learn slightly more advanced techniques of the gameplay. *Super Saiyan Training '- '''Learn the most advanced areas of the gameplay *Single Training - Practise your Single player skills. *Team Training - Practise your Team Battle skills. *Multi-Training - Practise your Multi-Battle skills. *Customize Item - Customize the items of a character. *Customize Move '- Customize the moves for a selected character. *Item List '-' See all the items you have in your possession. *Move List '- '''See all the moves you have in your possession. *Character Creator '- 'Create your own character in the deeply customizable Character Creator. *CostumeCreator '- '''Create a costume for a character. *Technique Creator - 'Create your own techniques. *Editor '- '''Edit custom characters, costumes and techniques. Images Trivia Copyright Netherlands, Rotterdam! Category:Video games